


Little Red Riding Hoon

by wonagoldmedal



Series: Monsters, Sprites, and Everything Nice [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Anal Fingering, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Biting, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, NOT bestiality pls no, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slight Dacryphilia, Smut, fluff ending bc why not, if im missing someting pls do tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonagoldmedal/pseuds/wonagoldmedal
Summary: Jihoon was more than ready for Woojin’s big bad wolf to howl into his moon.





	Little Red Riding Hoon

**Author's Note:**

> Song Recommendations:  
> 1) Little Red Riding Hood by Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs  
> 2) Animal by Trey Songz  
> 3) Wolves by Selena Gomez/Marshmello
> 
> i just want to apologize to 2park in advance...also i refer to "the wolf" a lot bc juggling between male pronouns in a m/m fic is so hard i ran out of ideas im sorry (its still not b*stiality)

Woojin was out in the woods looking for his meal. Every day, he stepped foot on the grassy terrain flooded with the giant redwoods hoping to satiate his hunger with ease. Luckily for him, his partial wolf qualities allowed for him to have a variety of keen senses, the main tool of guidance for capturing his vulnerable prey.

All it took was the slight ruffle of a nearby bush for Woojin to jolt his head in the direction of the sound, ears twitching in response. His eyes began to darken, a rim of amber surrounding his iris of gold. He felt the low tremor of the rabbit’s quavering nervousness. It gave him goosebumps, the overwhelming sensation of the fear’s radiant energy fueling his desire.

Woojin loomed over the bush, his shadow eclipsing the little light that fell between the trees from above. Peaking to the side, the rabbit’s large doe eyes met his carnivorous ones and instantly its pupil dilated in terror while Woojin’s widened from the gluttony that gnawed his sense of remorse away. Just as Woojin was on the verge of a lunge attack, a bulky rock hit his left temple, prompting him to sway to the right side unbalanced. At the moment of his disorientation, the rabbit exited the bush and sprinted as quickly as its small feet allowed, disappearing off into the shadows of the massive forest trees.

Woojin grit his teeth at the thought of a prey escaped, surveying the area for the culprit who had spoiled his meal. In the direction the rabbit had run towards was a young male, slightly shorter than him and standing a little too bravely for Woojin’s liking.

The stranger’s eyes met his directly and Woojin took note of the caramel brown shade that gleamed with gallant and heroism. His round lips were tinged with a scarlet red hue that battled with the uniquely curved shape of his eyes for attention. But what stood out the most was his ridiculous apparel.

The male wore a red hood over his tassel of chestnut colored hair. On his waist was an old fashion styled corset and a white long-sleeved cotton shirt beneath. The ends of it were long enough to cover his knuckles and the top cut off just right above his pointy collar bones, partially revealing his shoulders.

To add to the entire bizarreness of both his outfit and appearance, he carried a basket with him that emitted a strong bakery-like scent. The young man crossed his arms and frowned further at Woojin’s uncomfortably long gawking. Woojin scoffed at the action. He flashed him a bright smile underlined with aggression, hoping to scare him off with his knifelike teeth.

  
“That’s really cute you know. How you think it’s okay to scare off my meal and then stand in front of me like I have no intention of ripping you into little pieces.”

Woojin began the sentence with a smile but as he approached the end of it, his face stiffened into a hardened poker face, his pitch lowering gradually.  
He saw the stranger gulp before proceeding with his rebuttal.

“I’m not going to watch you tear a rabbit apart right before my eyes. Not without saying anything at least.”

Steadily, he approached Woojin with a mask of confidence he could not front for long. In all honestly, Woojin was tempted to trigger his claws and slice the boy to bits. But he played along with his little game, observing his actions and which steps he would take next to push his buttons even further.

“I-I know you’re really upset I just let your snack run off...” _Upset is an understatement you prick_ , Woojin mentally commented.

  
“...but I’m willing to make up for it.”

His small fists clenched onto the handle of his basket tightly.

“I hope you know that your classmate cupcakes aren’t compensation for my lost rabbit meat.”

The stranger looked down at his warm basket that was blanketed with a plaid cloth.

“What...no these are for my grandmother. And by the way, it’s sweet bread and cookies, not cupcakes.”

He carefully set the basket down next to the bush of interest. Woojin sighed. The conversation was getting too personal for his liking. His plan was to kill the random guy and feast on his remains for the next three weeks. But after hearing about his grandmother and the delivery service he had going on, he couldn’t help but feel bad if he did shred him to bits.

“Hey kid, what’s your name?”

Startled, he paused before answering, suspicion in his voice.

“It’s Jihoon. We’re probably the same age so cut the belittling crap.”

Woojin fake smiled at the comment.

“Alright Jihoon, name’s Woojin. I’d advise you get the fuck out of my face before I eat you and your grandma alive.” He glared at the smaller one before unveiling his sharp canines.

Jihoon gripped Woojin’s shoulders to the latter’s surprise. The red hood shielding his locks of hair fell off at the abrupt action.

“No don’t hurt grandma! You can eat me if you’d like…” Jihoon’s face reddens at his own words, his eyes casting downwards bashfully. Woojin freezes at the suggestion, paralyzed by the abnormality of it all.

  
“What..so you want me to kill you?” Woojin titled his head to the side like a puzzled puppy.

“Not that kind of eating...the _other_ kind.” The boy turned his face to the side, refusing to meet Woojin’s bright yellow eyes.

It all sunk in, what Jihoon had meant. It had been quite a while since Woojin had got off and the idea was tempting, especially with Jihoon’s flushed face and pudgy lips begging to be tugged on within his field of vision. But it felt too weird, so Woojin politely declined.

“Uh, no thanks...I don’t consider myself that desperate.” Woojin turned around and began to walk off. He halted in place when he felt a foot stomp on his rugged tail, a howl of pain resulting because of it.

Woojin growled lowly and faced Jihoon who was still red in his face, angrily pouting.

“Alright...two can play it that way then.”

Woojin gripped Jihoon’s head full of hair and craned his neck upward, whispering into his ear.

“You want me to eat you that bad huh? What would your grandma think of this hm, having a grandson who's such a dirty little boy?”  
Jihoon’s eyebrows knitted together in pain as Woojin’s grip got stronger. His veins were visible and at this point, the awkward position Jihoon’s neck was made it hard for him to swallow properly.

Woojin flunged Jihoon to the ground, watching as he landed on his elbows. Jihoon wiped his eye as the dirt from the soil managed to get caught in it.  
Kneeling down and squatting in front of him, the wolf planted his feet in the ground for anchorage.

“Thinking about running away now?”

Woojin watched intently, waiting for any signal to stop the abrasive attack. He didn’t want to continue with this odd situation, but the boy had pissed him off while also ruining his lunch so he figured this was the best it could get for him.

“I’m not going anywhere.” After having uttered those hushed words, Jihoon brought Woojin in for a soft kiss, as subtle as the blush that fleeced his chubby cheeks.

Woojin kept his eyes open, bored by the unexciting touch. He let their lips part for a moment, watching Jihoon slowly open his eyes in a daze, the other alarmed once he was met with Woojin’s wide ones.

“Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got. There’s no way you’ll be delicious with that skill of kissing.”

Jihoon was about to respond before Woojin interrupted, roughly planting their lips together. His tongue slipped into Jihoon’s warm cavern, grazing against the supple texture his tongue. The tousled friction sent impulses of pleasure oscillating throughout Jihoon’s body, the wave hardening his small nipples and watering his sprouting dick.

Woojin let his long tongue hit the top and bottom inside of Jihoon’s mouth, touching everywhere and everything but the other. He enjoyed the game of tag they played, the way the latter’s chased his with such fervent lust. It was a tango of tongues where the two danced for dominance.

Ultimately, Woojin conquered, pulling Jihoon’s tongue out of his burning insides and sucking it hard enough to feel the organ throbbing and swelling. He let his teeth latch onto it and scrap down against the little taste buds, the act arousing Jihoon more than he wanted to admit. He whimpered when he felt Woojin’s presence retreating from his proximity.

Jihoon looked at Woojin through hazy, murky eyes, a strong sense of urgency reflecting off of them. Woojin smirked at the visibly sexually frustrated Jihoon before talking.

“I didn’t know a cute baby face like you would like it this rough.” He snickered and brought his finger to gloss over the moisture on Jihoon’s bottom lip.

“Yeah well, there’s more to learn about me, Mr. Big Bad Wolf.” Woojin raised an eyebrow at the nickname but smiled cockily anyways.

“Suck it.”

The playful mood dampened at the aggressive command. Immediately, Woojin shoved two fingers inside of Jihoon’s mouth, muffling the sound of surprise that followed from the latter afterward.

Jihoon‘s eyes fell down in embarrassment as his lips moved up and down the length of Woojin’s fingers. He let the saliva in his mouth slush around messily, covering the two fingers in wet filth. Jihoon’s tongue snaked its way in between the gap, licking the bitter taste of his sweat off and swallowing a chunk of the mixture down.

His eyes opened erotically, staring down Woojin as the wolf did the same. There was an overwhelming sense of enjoyment Jihoon found in the frustration laced in Woojin’s yellow glowing eyes, the way they silently commanded Jihoon to suck harder and more quickly without the exchange of audible words.

So Jihoon fastened the pace, his dick twitching with excitement as he felt Woojin reach down to fondle his crotch while pushing his fingers to the back of his throat. It was when Jihoon felt Woojin’s long nails scratch against his throat that he hummed in pleasure.

“You like that don't you, dirty little red?”

Jihoon was gargling at this point, choking on the saliva that recoiled and Woojin’s aggressive finger thrusts. He opened his mouth slightly only to gasp. Woojin took the opportunity to pull his fingers out, much to Jihoon’s disappointment.

But his hand remained firm around the thin cloth of Jihoon’s pants and Jihoon felt the precum forming at the tip of his dick, wettening the area with the hot substance. Woojin’s other hand fell over his perky nipples that peeped beneath his white sheer shirt. He let his tongue flick over one before his sharp nails pinched it, causing Jihoon to yelp in return.

“Take off your clothes. I can't get this shit off.” Woojin breathed heavily, having difficulty removing the complex stringed corset.

Jihoon smirked at his struggle and undressed, beginning with his shirt and corset. He made sure to do it as slowly as he possibly could, eyeing the growing erection that tightened against Woojin’s own clothing.

Woojin had grown impatient at the deliberate sly tactics and decided for himself that he'd rip Jihoon’s pants and shoes off. He saw fit that the smaller one would keep his red hood on as to not let the cold grass bother him too much. Woojin pushed him down against the terrain. Jihoon jerked at the sensation of the grass prickling against the open parts of his skin but nevertheless laid down and eagerly awaited the ambush.

“You're a lot sexier when you aren't fucking up my lunch.” Woojin mumbled while licking his lips and studying Jihoon’s body.

“Shut up.” Jihoon pinched Woojin’s nose and brought his face closer to his.

“I _am_ your lunch.”

Jihoon pulled Woojin forward for a sloppy kiss. Woojin let him take control of this one before he shortly cut it off, licking the side of his face as Jihoon moaned.  
Woojin pumped his hard dick, his cream spreading over the wide base of it. Jihoon watched him spread the cum on his fingers hastily, wheezing at the lack of direct physical contact and attention.

Forcefully, he opened Jihoon’s legs wide apart, earning a high pitched noise of surprise in response. He shoved his fingers inside of Jihoon’s tight hole without any sort of warning, the pointed ends of his nails piercing his sphincter. Jihoon shrieked at the sudden intrusion and clamped firmly against the foreign entities. His muscles sucked the two fingers in, not allowing for much wriggle room as his lips close shut at the action. Woojin bit Jihoon’s inner thigh, nibbling on it before puncturing it with a bite mark.

“Open up for me or I can't fuck you good.”

Jihoon whined, gasping as he attempted to exert the force needed to properly widen his cavity. Woojin bit back a smile while watching Jihoon writhe under him, his body covered in droplets of sweat and his face burning with a rosy shade of red.

Relaxing despite the desperation that meshed with his whimpers was hard but very much needed at this point. Woojin kissed his fleshy thigh as he began to finger his opening, the moisture of Jihoon’s walls squelching and flooding his ears with the indecent sounds. He rubbed his fingers against the tissue of it, laughing as the rim of it began quivering, Jihoon’s legs shaking as well.

“Tell me, grandma’s boy. How does it feel to get finger-fucked by a wolf’s claws?”

Jihoon put his hand over his mouth, a lake of tears forming on the outer corner of his eyes. At this point, his hole was loosened just enough that Woojin could stick his dick right in. But he let Jihoon play with his fingers, feeling the latter suck them further in and clamping down once they got closer to the sensational spot he knew was so desperate to be pounded onto.

“I want...inside me…” Jihoon peeked at Woojin through hooded lids, his eyes glassy and overcast with an appetite for lust.

“Hm? What is it that you want inside?” Woojin pulled his fingers out violently, letting the cum that soaked his fingers swivel around his gaping hole, watching it clench desperately around nothing but the air. Jihoon groaned at the loss of contact and felt the high of his orgasm dwindling down. To compensate, he reached for his cock, inhaling sharply at the cold sensation of his hand enveloping the pulsating bundle of sperm.

As much as Woojin enjoyed watching the human squirm underneath him, cupping his dick with his small hands and squirting some of his milk out, he had still ignored his question. Woojin grasped his gaunt wrists, pushing them over his head and anchoring them onto the grass.

“You still haven’t told me what you want.” Woojin snarled into his ear, the vibrations of the low growl hammering Jihoon’s insides with its menacing dominance. Woojin stiffened his hold, cutting off the blood flow from his hands and rendering them numb.

Jihoon turned his head the other direction, ignoring Woojin’s commands and feeling dizzier as the grip grew stronger. He knew it’d just bring him more pain, but it was for that very reason he kept kicking back, angering Woojin and watching the gold in his iris darken to its vulgar form.

“I said,” Woojin dug his canines into Jihoon’s profile and pierced an amalgamation of vessels, lapping his tongue against the small blood that leaked from the cut.

“What do you want inside of your warm basket, little red riding _hoon_?”

Jihoon stifled a moan and bit the bottom of his lip, feeling the heat of the wolf’s words soaking his hole. He began gyrating his hips upward as to rub his exposed dick toward Woojin’s clothed one. Woojin thrust Jihoon’s hips downwards, pressing one of his kneecaps down on his dick to secure his hold. The pressure on his leaking cock electrified Jihoon and he began to wail, screaming incoherent words before Woojin eased the contact and brought his knee away from him.

“I want...your dick inside my basket...please!”

Woojin grinned with satisfaction, his erection stiffening at the begging. He unraveled the string that held his ragged pants together, his dick in full view as his bottoms hit the ground. Jihoon mewled as Woojin’s large rod entered his backside. He felt Woojin’s nails prick into his ass cheeks, gripping and splitting them apart as the entrance of his lips spasmed for the blistering, large cock.

At last, the shaft of his dick secured its position inside of Jihoon, his fiery tunnel squishing and grinding its walls on Woojin’s length. A flood of ringing moans resonated throughout the forest, their pleasure laced pitch echoing off the trees. Woojin grunted at the noises, the loud cries and the cum oozing from his foreskin sloshing inside of Jihoon’s drenched cave.

“ _Fuck_ , you're everything a big bad wolf could dream of.”

Woojin pulled a bit of his dick out and then promptly slammed it back in, the force from the action jolting his head backward. He groaned at the budding seed that emerged from his urethra and slapped his hips forward, Jihoon’s plump, round ass bouncing back to the rhythm of his thrusts.

The chill evening wind prickled the two's skin, covering their bodies in goosebumps. Jihoon reached for his tingling dick, rubbing his hot semen across his abdomen like it was a blanket for warmth. The action didn’t go unnoticed, and while Woojin was partially beast, he still cared enough for the human to not freeze to death mid-fucking, grabbing the edges of the red hood Jihoon laid on and wrapping it around his torso.

“It’ll heat up once I fill you up with my seed, baby.” Jihoon croaked at the pet name and curled his toes against the dewy grass, pulling pieces of it apart as Woojin proceeded to pound his clenching hole.

The meltdown began the second Woojin lifted his hips up for leverage, shoving the hefty shaft further inside his protruding gap. Woojin’s easier access for direct precision resulted in the angular tip of his cock probing Jihoon’s prostate. The moment Jihoon squealed and grated his hips forward was all it took for Woojin to grin widely, relishing in the mess he had created of the bread delivery boy.

“Right there...ah fuck, hit it harder!” Jihoon moved his lower half in circular motions, beaming with ecstasy as he heard the baritone hiss emit from Woojin’s lips.

The wolf slipped his dick in and out, letting the head of it kiss his rim before plunging it all back in, his balls slapping against Jihoon’s crack.

Jihoon tightened as a result, his hole swelling with pleasure and lodging Woojin’s callous cock further in the canal of slick tissue. His prostate blossomed with the stimulation, growing its own pool of maturing sperm as his dick replicated the action.

Woojin pushed a strand of Jihoon’s hair aside, the gentle movement contradicting his primal bruise-inducing fucking. The latter’s breath hitched, his pupils unusually overblown as he gazed directly into Woojin’s golden eyes for the first time in a while.

“My, my...what _pretty eyes_ you have.”

Jihoon wailed as Woojin precisely pumped his cock on the hyper-sensitive gland. Everything would have been simpler if Woojin had just kept his eyes closed, focusing on the grinding and rhythm of their hips. But instead, he opted to stare Jihoon down as his tip jabbed at the bundle of nerve endings, the sensation skyrocketing his catalyzing orgasm that desperately pleaded for a release.

Woojin fixed his attention on Jihoon’s misty eyes. He could tell at this point the boy was seeing stars, as Woojin continued to plummet his cock in and out of the twitching rim of muscles. He leaned closer towards the dazed one, making sure his toned abdomen grazed against Jihoon’s overflowing slit and inwardly gushed at the cute moan he released at the contact.

“And oh my...what _full lips_ you have. So meaty and tempting to eat.” Woojin planted his lips softly on Jihoon’s, savoring the way they swelled and reddened the further he pushed the kiss.

Jihoon reciprocated, letting his tongue collide with the wolf’s and embracing the submission of it. Woojin continued to deepen the kiss as he slammed Jihoon’s walls, groaning at the way Jihoon continuously constricted his grip on his member. The two moved together harmoniously, in unison as their cum began to merge, to be one.

“Close...I’m close to coming.” Jihoon yelped, attending to his weeping dick and inflaming the erection as more sperm collected. Woojin propelled once more in the bucket of precum before letting his shaft and tip slide out slowly.

“What the fuck are you doing Woojin?!” Jihoon glared at the wolf who smiled sheepishly, his canines visible.

“There’s no way you’re going to get away without getting fucked  _doggy style_.” Woojin dropped Jihoon’s hips down, his firm ass cheeks saving him from any pain he felt from the sudden plop downwards. He grimaced at Woojin, feeling the heat of their fucking slowly winding away.

“I swear to god you better make it up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it under control little red. Just put your hood on.”

Jihoon eyed him suspiciously but nevertheless did as he was told, feeling dissatisfied by the lack of his release. He covered his head with the red hood and tied the front lines across his neck in a knot. Woojin rotated Jihoon around completely, the latter’s bare nipples rubbing against the droplets on the grass edges and triggering their erection.

He pushed Jihoon’s head down in it, only one side of his profile visible from the angle Woojin was in. Jihoon winced at the bump, the way his nose bridge lay crooked against the soil of the forest. It was uncomfortable and slightly painful, but it was _everything_ Jihoon wanted and more, lifting his perky ass up and wiggling it as the velvety cloth hit his back. He could feel Woojin’s predatory gaze devour him then and there, his ragged exhale ghosting over his rump and sending shivers all over his entire body.

Woojin gripped Jihoon’s hips, positioning his erect dick in front of the crevice on his rear. Gradually, he let his staff dive in the opening, the valves closing in on his axis and clasping it. Jihoon began whining and smashing his hips backward, indicative of the gland he wanted Woojin to steam on.

“Just fuck me raw already!” Jihoon whimpered, holding back a sob as he attempted to gyrate his throbbing cock against the wet ground.

Woojin let him revolve around his tip for a bit, the circular motions of Jihoon’s little ass dance turning him on wildly. He pushed his dick further in until just a bit of it scraped against the tissue wall.

“Patience, baby. I'll fuck you up good, enough to send you screaming and crying to your grandma.” The hair on Jihoon’s neck stood up at the comment and he mewled at the imagination of it, Woojin’s cream bursting him open and scorching his meat inside.

As if on cue, Woojin charges in, his staff infiltrating the drenched base. Jihoon’s hole engulfs all of Woojin, the rim pinching his graft with need. He begins the thrusts slow and sluggish, sneering at the muffled wails of protest that flooded in response.

But just as Jihoon was so focused on impelling his hips backward as to scruff against his prostate, Woojin jammed forward, the opposite force causing Jihoon’s head to crush further in the muddy soil.

Repeatedly, the carnivorous wolf aims for the target, hammering the smaller one’s doorway until it just feels so _natural_ , like Jihoon’s hole was the missing puzzle piece in his life. He hears the unintelligible gibberish Jihoon screams, the boy’s hands clutching the blades of the grass around him and weeding the pieces out. A puddle of drool forms on the turf and Woojin reaches for Jihoon’s trickling dick, tracing the outline of his veins with his nails and scratching it lightly as he continues to ram his cock forward.

It was _hard_ , _deep_ , _fast_ , and _painful_ , and Woojin felt the electrifying vibrations swimming up the root of his dick and pooling at the very tip. His fist clenched Jihoon’s member with vigor, the sides of it caving in with pressure. Echoes of Jihoon’s pain bounced off the wood of the trees and back through the wolf’s bushy ears, escaping to his abdomen and feeding the sperm clawing at a release.

The sun began setting, and the darkness of the coming night enveloped the two. Though obscure, Woojin could still see the tan glow of Jihoon’s nude skin, the red hood sitting nicely against his back and the edges cutting off at the hills of his ass. Woojin let his free hand wiggle underneath the hood, scratching his back and pinching the dimples that sat conveniently near his rear. Enough of Jihoon’s skin had grazed off for him to sob, shoulders shaking widely as he began the delivery of his discharge.

“Fuck, I’m going crazy.” Woojin croaked, his raspy voice ringing in Jihoon’s ears and driving him over the edge.

Just as the wolf dug his nails deeper into his back, twisting his mate’s cock ruthlessly, Jihoon spurted widely, his milk caking the grass and flooding its bug inhabitants with its creamy, thick layer. The peak prompted Woojin’s cock to spasm, his thrusts getting weaker as the tip began inflating with cum. He pushed forward on Jihoon’s firm gland, wreaking havoc as the boy suddenly awakened from his post-high daze.

“Woojin..get.. _offgh_!” Unfortunately at this point, a coherent sentence was not within Jihoon’s abilities as he choked on his plea.

Woojin stopped his erratic movements, lowering and resting his head on top of Jihoon’s arched back, panting heavily against the red hood.

“Wait just a second…”

Jihoon’s eyes widened in horror as he felt Woojin’s dick expand, the shaft inflating like a balloon. He wailed at the growth of the member, his hole involuntary clinching its axis. The head of it was still glued to his prostate and the closure sent jolts of another coming orgasm down his spine.

At last, the seed exploded all at once, the blazing white firing at Jihoon’s sweet spot for a good few seconds before it fell like a waterfall in the oozing hole.

Woojin grunted at the eruption, his head jerking back as he felt his dick return to its normal shape. Howling of immense pleasure left his lips and filled the quiet forest night with its noise.

He was seeing the heavens from above the trees before his tip fluttered with the warmness of fresh cum, more silkier and viscid than his. Woojin peered down below at Jihoon, watching as he thrashed uncontrollably at the second wave of his own climax, soaking his tight cavern. His legs jostled back and forth and he whimpered loudly against the grass, his tears and snot mixing together. Woojin attempted to awaken him, worried at the trance the smaller one seemed to be stuck in.

“ _Ah_ , don't touch me!!” Jihoon’s eyes rolled backward and his ass trembled, the sniffles of his cries subtle and low.

Woojin caressed his back and kissed the curve of it, pulling the entirety of his manhood out. The cum inside had overflowed, and the burning liquid trickled down Jihoon’s crack. Woojin pulled his pants up and tied the string around his waist, covering his exposed dick as the night breeze prickled it with it's dropping the temperature.

“Jihoon, it's getting colder and darker come on.”

Woojin helped Jihoon sit up, the other wobbling as the last of his milk reached his inner thighs.  
Immediately, Jihoon embraced Woojin, sobbing into the crevice of his collarbone and wettening the area with his tears.

“Hot...it was so nice and hot.” Jihoon’s voice was hoarse and audibly tired. He rested his head languidly against Woojin’s upper body and shut his eyes tightly. Woojin just laughs at the comment, sweeping Jihoon under his hold and picking him up bridal style.

“Alright, alright...let's go clean you up.” He grabs Jihoon’s clothes that were tossed to the side from earlier as well as his basket (probably all cold at this point).

 

* * *

 

The nearby creek is where Woojin carries Jihoon to, gently lowering his body into the shallow freshwater. Jihoon winces as a result of the coldness but nevertheless plops his rear down safely. On the grassy edge is where Woojin perches, helping Jihoon clean up the dried up cum on his thighs and chest, as well as the ones that were still leaking from his hole and member.

“Damn…” It's all Woojin can say as he watches a waterfall of his seed and Jihoon’s escape out, relishing the pleasurable face the smaller one makes at the drainage and the soft sigh he exhales.

“You're honestly such an idiot.” The droplets dampen the ground as Jihoon steps out and proceeds to put on his top and bottom, shooing Woojin’s attempt at assisting.

“What? Why am I suddenly the idiot in this relationship?” He's met with a clothed pouting Jihoon who covers his head with the red hood and inhales dramatically before speaking again.

“ _Woofie_.”

The nickname was all it took for Woojin to regain years worth of memories, his face slowly reddening like a tomato.

“Don't tell me you were the little kid who mistook me for a dog and raised me for nearly three years…”

Jihoon nods at the question and blushes slightly, attempting as best as he could to look pissed off.

“And I can't believe you don't remember this hood. You brought it to me after you killed some random girl playing in the forest!!”

Woojin buried his face in his hands, the heat crawling up to his ears.

“Y-yeah...that was also the day your grandma threw me out after she found out I wasn't some cute little puppy…”

The breeze helped cool Woojin’s flushed face, but it didn't do anything to die down the reemerging feelings from their fateful meeting. Bringing his head back up, he was surprised to see Jihoon had a single tear trickling down his cheek.

“I missed you a lot more than I’d like to think. I even remembered this area of the woods that you ran off to after she scared you away with the broom.”

Now was the moment for Woojin to muster something romantic, something people would be quoting for centuries from the story of Little Red Riding Hoon and Wolfjin falling in love. Unfortunately, he couldn't think straight when Jihoon’s round eyes gazed into his, the wet line from the tear still visible on his cheek and circles of pink illuminating his skin.

“Thank...thank you?” Woojin scratched the back of his ears, embarrassed at the sudden change of events. Jihoon simply rolls his eyes, picking up his basket as he begins to head off.

“I think this is the part where you kiss me.”

A few inches away from him is Jihoon, his dilated pupils transfixed on Woojin and nothing else. Inwardly, he's shitting his pants because he can't believe he just met his childhood crush and did...things to him he never thought he would. And he's enraptured by his beauty, the red on his hood _so bland_ compared to his plump rose lips, the blush that graces his fleshy cheeks.

So he leans in, the stars in the sky aligning as he does so, the wolf and little red riding hood kissing underneath the moonlight. He doesn't push the kiss or deepens it, knowing how burned out Jihoon must be at this point. Instead, he lets the innocence of it take over, radiating with the aura of first love as he savors how perfectly their lips were made for each other.

Jihoon is the first to pull away, his lidded eyes opening lazily before he smiles, and god knows it's the smile that hits Woojin hard, pounding on the gates to his heart and destroying its barricade of defense.

“I'll come some other time when I deliver goods to grandma again.”

Woojin grins shyly, his snaggletooth popping out and his face epitomizing the very essence of infatuation.

“Alright then.” Jihoon waves goodbye and carries himself off, the grass rustling in his footsteps.

“Oh wait!” Abruptly, Woojin turns Jihoon’s shoulders around and the latter just looks at him quizzically.

“Do you want me to walk with you to your grandma’s house? You know, j-just in case another big bad wolf tries to chase you or something.”

He's met with possibly the most lovely sound the world could ever gift him, the sound of Jihoon’s airy laugh the music he never knew his ears so desired.

“No, it's fine. I handled you well, I'm sure I can ward off any other bad wolf that crosses me.” At the statement, Jihoon winks and continues to walk off, the back of his red hood facing Woojin and fluttering with the wind.

The latter is left alone in his flowering feelings, and he sits down near the creek, throwing a pebble in it and watching the ripples form.

On the other side of the trees, Woojin hoped to see the red hood once again, walking down the same path to the forest, the same one to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> the weird thing about the inflating dick is just something particular to canine mating called the "tied phenomenon"...ill let google do the honors of explaining  
> wow the fluff ending rlly got me lol i might just write a pg13 ver of this *side eye emoji*
> 
> as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated, thank u to the brave soldiers who finished this messy ass fic lol (sorry it's so bad) ♡


End file.
